Devastation and a vampire
by Monsterlover96
Summary: what happens when a teen with ghoul blood wakes up a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i do not own Rosario+vampire nor do i intend to claim ownership of it or its characters to only characters i claim ownership of are my personal oc's**

**Devastation and a Vampire**

Chapter 1 re-awakening

In the dead forest of Yokai Academy a familiar teen boy kept smashing trees mere hours he had confessed his feeling for Moka Akashyia. The adorable pink haired vampire had Tsukune remove her rosary so her inner self could talk to him and she had ripped his heart and soul out and crushed them. She had rejected him he thought the feelings were mutual given her pink haired counter part obvious attraction to him she then had the Gaul to say "you are to weak to be with me," to say Tsukune was devastated was an understatement then he got called up to the headmasters office to be informed he had been expelled. The day had just gone from bad to worse. Now he was just venting his anger before he hurts someone unbeknownst to him the holy lock wrapped around his arm was breaking and he was using e fire and lightning and ice. Suddenly the chain of the holy lock completely shattered, and he was suddenly jerked from his thoughts as his monster energy exploded or at least it was supposed to instead it changed into something far more primordial and he blacked out from the sudden surge. Back in the headmaster's office a look of sheer terror spread across his usually smug face when he felt the change in energy and sent his assistant Ruby to investigate.

Much to Ruby's surprise when she arrived and saw the remnants of the holy lock on the ground. Where she expected to see a ghoul, she saw something she knew she never expected to see. A Dragon. She immediately contacted the headmaster and told him what she had found his response was "_**Bring him here immediately,**_" ruby could hear the fear in his voice and did just that. While moving the dragon she took notice of its features like its four horns two on each side of 'his' as the headmaster put it and the six jaw spikes and the row of spines going along the vertebra but the most notable feature would be the chain like object wrapped around his neck three times. She knew from working with Tenmei Mikogami it was something to seal the dragon's power and form, yet here this dragon was fully transformed with its emerald scales and large wings sprawled out like it just collapsed. Ruby finally got the dragon to the headmaster and noticed a small grove in the carpet of his office "master I brought the dragon, what's wrong you are pacing?" Tenmei looked upon hearing her voice face free of its usual grin. "**Thank you, Ruby nobody saw you correct?" **he questioned his loyal assistant she simply nodded and asked "What about this dragon has you so worried?" he lowered his head and said "**This dragon is Tsukune Aono and the sealing spell we used has broken.**" Ruby paled a little and looked at the dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not own Rosario Vampire all rights are reserved for their respective owners**

**Chapter 2 Old Memories and a dragon**

While Ruby was moving the unconcise Tsukune things were unfolding within his mind. Inside of the dragons skull Tsukune stood in a white void all alone, as he tried to get his bearings a voice called out to him "**Hey kid, you look lost maybe I can help**," Tsukune quickly whirled around to see a man who appeared to be in his mid to late twenties he had dark calf length spiked hair slightly tan skin was muscular but not overly so and what appeared to be red runes across his arms legs and chest and finally a large scar that looked like two slash marks that had touched forming a x shape that wend to the small of his neck to the bottom of his well-toned stomach and six-pack of abs. Tsukune trembled slightly at the strangers' voice, which was over saturated with power, whoever this is Tsukune knew not to mess with him. Tsukune had to take a step back when he did this Tsukune noticed the extra appendages the most notice able was the large black bat like wings which sat folded behind the strangers shoulders and a large black scaled tail with a spade tip but the corners along the spade seemed to split off only to connect at where the spade met tail. Tsukunes' eyes traveled up the persons figure when he noticed his eyes there was no whites just black except for the red slit pupil being the only color other than black in his eyes. Tsukune finally worked up the nerve to speak "who are you and where are we?" the figure merely chuckled and dropped his head while shaking it "**Simply put I was you before you got sealed away and as to where we are in your mind**," this answer only confused the young man further '_what does he mean by that_' "**Exactly what it sounds like**," Tsukune jumped a little at the sudden voice from the stranger "did you just read my thoughts," Tsukune asked a little afraid. "**Yes I did, but only because in here those thoughts are like shouting in a cave**," Tsukune paled a bit but let it go for now "why are we here and what do you mean the seal broke I'm human I always have been?" Tsukune asked "W**ell to answer your questions in order you are here because you are getting your true body back and I am here so you don't drown in all of your memories and to answer the occasional question during our journey,**" the stranger said, "**and no you have never been human merely restrained and given a new life and a clean slate,**" Tsukune took this information as best he could and a look of determination spread across his face "so where do we begin," eager for the answers to his most prominent questions like how he got into the academy. The man grinned and said, "**where all good stories do at the beginning,**" and with that Tsukunes' memories as an egg after being born in the late cretaceous era, he sees someone else in the shell with him and hears her call him brother and together they call to all of the other eggs but nothing but silence they realized they were the only ones to survive. Tsukune jumps ahead to the day he hatched the man informs him that eleven years have passed since the first memory. The young female is the first to emerge from the shell she had dazzling crimson scales and deep forest green eyes with a dull pair of horns on the back of her head. Whereas Tsukune had deep forest green scales and dazzling crimson eyes with four tiny nubs where his horns would be and small bumps where his vertebrae were. The young male was at least twice the size of the young female. Both hatchlings looked to the much larger and much older dragons their parents. Their father was a massive silvery scaled moon dragon with oceanic blue eyes, whereas their mother had vibrant golden scales with one red and one green eye and six horns atop her head. They were named that day the crimson female was named **Irene Bahamut Dracarius**, while the baby Tsukune was named **Draco Balerion Dracarius** the twins looked so happy on that day and Tsukune smiled at the memory but knew all good things must come to an end.

The next jump in memories takes them to the day he would be sealed for the first time. He was a young dragon at the age of sixty. The day had started normal enough get up as soon as the sun hit their scales hunt for breakfast mostly wildlife and a few berries. The family tensed when they heard the earth cry in horror they looked to the sky and saw dozens of falling stars and the largest fireball he had ever seen his mother spoke "**protect each other at any cost**" and with that an egg of pure energy began to form around them and the twins held each other Tsukune wrapped his wings around his smaller sister as hot tears made streaks down his scaled face and a look of fierce determination in his eyes as his sister cried into his shoulder. Before the egg was completed, he saw the same thing happen to his father and for the first time in his life he saw tears streaming don the elder dragons face.

The next time when the twins opened their eyes was when they were released from the egg completely unaffected by the passage of time. They were under ground in a poorly lit tunnel not much of a problem for dragons have excellent night vision. They were surrounded by strange mammals with strange digging tools Tsukune stood protectively over his sister and snarled at who ever came too close to either of them. A voice rang out a very feminine voice "what is the hold up," she approached the twins and asked, "what are those things doing in my mine?" the twin dragons exchanged a look of confusion. Unsure of what to do Irene was the one to speak "**our deepest apologies whoever you are we had just broken free of our imprisonment and were startled by our surrounding. I don't mean to pry but where are we**?" the way Irene spoke was of practiced grace instilled by their mother while combat was instilled by their father. "So you beasts can speak," the dragons narrowed their eyes at that word they did not like the way she had said 'beasts' as if speaking of lesser life forms, "perhaps you can be a mans to earn our king and queens good graces," she eyed them with a smirk that just oozed with arrogance. The twins seemed to play along to learn of the world they were thrown into so they had followed the overly arrogant woman while contemplating roasting her and eating her carcass ultimately deciding against this idea simply because they lacked knowledge about the current world. They had arrived at an extravagant dwelling and were led inside where they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones. Their wood be capture kneeled before the strange creatures and the human pair merely glanced at the twins who were not kneeling the loud woman looked back and shouted "KNEEL BEFORE YOUR KING AND QUEEN," the dragons exchanged a sidelong glance and a smirk and stood on their hind legs just to spite the woman and roared in unison "**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE WORTHY TO TELL US WHAT TO DO WE ARE THE ONLY ONES IN THIS ROOM WITH TRUE POWER,**" they settled but Irene continued "**if anything you should be kneeling before us," **she had spread her wings to perfect the intimidation display.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers i am posting this to prove i am not dead sorry for the long time between updates but Microsoft decided that the yearly payment was up and since stopped working as such i have been unable to really start new chapters but I could still upload chapters i had been working on and so my original chapter 2 for this story got moved to chapter 3 for those of you wondering what happened in Tsukunes past worry not I will be spacing it out as every other chapter or so depending on how inspired i am to write about his tragic past. For those of you wondering why i said he has a tragic past read and find out. Don't forget to leave a review constructive criticism is always welcome as I am a novice as a writer. Mostly stuff for English class which i barley passed in. Sorry about the long AN but i didn't want people thinking that some thing happened to me. and that i am not discontinuing any of my stories I simply lacked inspiration. so i went and read some stuff from my fellow authors as well as get permission for a new project of mine. **

**I own nothing of Rosario+vampire all rights are to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 3 negotiations **

It had been roughly about an hour since Ruby returned with her draconic friend/love interest and the green giant had yet to wake up. Ruby used the time to more thoroughly examine Tsukune's new dragon body. She started with the tip of his tail which had a spade tip much like that of a succubus. She had slowly trailed up his body studying the shape of each individual scale she could see noticing their diamond shape. She noticed his spikes trailing his vertebra and reached out to touch, when suddenly a white gloved hand grasped her wrist. Jumping she saw it was Tenmei

"**I would advise against that, we don't know if he would wake up if you were to touch one of his spikes. It is unwise to wake a sleeping dragon**" he sagely warned.

Little did Ruby know that he had once been on the receiving end of this particular dragons wrath, and would not like a repeat performance especially without the other two dark lords present.

Ruby nodded and continued her inspection of her friend she had just reached where his hips would be and a thought occurred to her. With his new body Tsukune was undoubtedly taller than her. If he was standing upright she would probably be half-way up his upper arm. Now she had to look up to her male friend.

She took in the sight of his hand and most notably his sharp claws at the end of all five digits. Realizing something she trailed back to his feet she saw four toes and what she could only assume what was once his big toe moved further back along his foot as if his feet were now a second set of hands. She internally chuckled at this then she thought about it. Having feet like that would most certainly make some things easier.

She resumed her walk along side her savior/friend she had made ti to his wings. His rather large wings and thought that he could probably fit three people comfortably under each wing with out spreading his wings too much.

Once again she continued her walk walking along side his long and thick neck ,making note of the chain wrapped around it, when she made it up to his head. Admiring his four curved horns. She also noticed a small spike coming from the top of his nose and pointed back towards his face.

Her attention was drawn to her master and began discussing the 'young' male in the room. Little did they know he was waking up from their speaking of him.

Tsukune had awoken to the sounds of voices, voices he immediately recognized as Ruby Tojo and Tenmei Mikogami and the only word Tsukune had recognized among the haziness was dragon. He groaned as his body protested movement which got both Ruby and the headmaster's attention. Ruby spoke nervously "Tsukune is that you?" Tsukune responded with a grunt and a nod. When he opened his eyes fully, he noticed he had to look down to see both. An alarmed sound escaped his muzzle as he began to freak out Ruby was quick to attempt to calm him "easy Tsukune its okay right master?" she looked over to the headmaster. Tenmei quickly Tsukune did not remember much and was panicking though he knew with his dragon body the memories weren't far behind and dreaded what would happen if Tsukune held a grudge against the three dark lords.

Then Tsukune suddenly spoke up "**Thanks Ruby I was freaked out but I'm starting to remember this is what I am**," he shot a glare at the exorcist which caused him to slightly jump but calmed when he heard the dragon chuckle "**I don't hold anything against you or the other dark lords you did what you had to too contain me, though I will need some time to get readjusted to this body,**" the exorcist nodded thoughtfully and suggested that the two of the spar though Tsukune shot down the idea and informed them his powers are mostly instinct based and wouldn't take more of a week of mere workout to get the best use of his powers and not near the academy when questioned he simply replied "**I'd hate to break the school rules,**" and curled his lips to show a very fang filled smile.

"**If it is alright with you I would like to take Ruby with me so I can have someone to talk to and occasionally spar with**" the exorcist nodded "**and when you return you will have to be a member of the public safety commission,**" Tsukune's lips curled back in a snarl "**A TEMPORARY MEMBER**" the anger on the dragons face made it clear this was nonnegotiable and the headmaster agreed.

"**Ruby go pack you will be accompanying this young man to his destination and you will keep an eye on him,**" ruby looked at Tenmei then to the draconic Tsukune who simply shrugged at the idea of having a babysitter given his age.

"**T****hat is fine with me, also pack some warm clothes, I will inform you of any sort of complications,**" Tsukune said. Ruby went to her room to pack for a week in someplace cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own nothing except the ****concept**

**Chapter 4 The Take-off**

Ruby had arrived at her room and began to pack for the trip. She didn't know how long they would be there she had packed a weeks worth of clothes and thought of bringing her skimpy underwear and decided to go for it. She had no idea what would happen she figured she would take advantage of the isolation with Tsukune.

While Ruby was getting packed Tsukune flew high into the sky to avoid running into the students and staff and starting a panic at the sight of a dragon. And ruining the surprise for the Pubic Safety Commission and loosing a tactical advantage if he came to blows with their egotistical leader Kuyo. He wants to see the shock and fear the first time Kuyo sees his dragon form. He dives down when he reaches the bus stop to wait for Ruby and encounters the bus driver the two strike up a conversation.

After Ruby had gotten all packed, she returned to the headmaster's office she saw a note, that had told her to go the bus stop and tell no one where she was going or what she was doing. She did just as the note had told her along the way she had run into a young girl of the age of 12 with dark hair and purple eyes "Hey Yukari how's it going?" she had asked her fellow witch who responded with "good and you?" Ruby was going to respond but a voice from the bushes interrupted her "What's with the bag are you going somewhere?" and out popped Mizore Shiriyuki waiting for her question to be answered. Ruby began to panic until a familiar vice entered her mind "_**Just tell them you are going away on business for the headmaster, that should have been included in the note sorry,**_" Ruby informed her friends that she was about to take a business trip for the head master and would be away for at least a week. They had seemed to buy this "have you seen Tsukune anywhere?" Mizore asked. "yeah I haven't seen him since he got called up to the headmasters office," Yukari said "nope not since he left a few hours ago," Mizore held a suspicious look on her eyes Ruby spoke up "I should really get going don't want to be late for the bus," and gave some nervous laughter and bid them fare well Yukari spoke up "if you see Tsukune tell him we are looking for him okay," Ruby looked back and gave a firm nod and continued to the bus stop completely unaware she was being followed by Mizore.

When Ruby arrived, she was greeted by the sight of the bus driver and a large boulder. The bus driver spoke "**took you long enough we have been waiting for a while,**" Ruby was momentarily confused at the use of we till the boulder began to move to reveal Tsukune in his dragon form merely disguised as a boulder slight worry on his face he sensed the confliction within Ruby. Before he could ask what was wrong Ruby said "I don't like lying to our friends Tsukune," at this Tsukune merely stood on his hind legs and brought Ruby into a comforting hug as well as wrapping wings and neck around her and rumbled soothingly "**This will be the only lie I promise," **Tsukune said. At the path a voice made itself known "so this is what you truly are Tsukune," said Mizore. Tsukune grabbed Ruby who gave a surprised squeak and promised to explain everything upon their return. One air born ruby had climbed onto Tsukune's back as his body began to grow until she could comfortably relax between the spikes going down his back. "_**It will be a long trip so try and get some sleep while you can, once we arrive prepare for the worst but hope for the best,**_" Tsukune communicated telepathically. And that was what Ruby attempted to do using the bag she had packed as a pillow she began to doze off while Tsukune remained awake to ensure they reached their destination unscathed.


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Rosario+Vampire all rights are reserved to their respective owners**

**Chapter 5 More From The Past**

While Ruby had just dozed off Tsukune (I will refer to him as Tsukune in the present until i decide to give him his original. As such he will be referred to as Draco when in the past) he shifted his mind to more memories from his past life while his body auto-piloted to their destination he needed his mind occupied unless he wanted an unscheduled nap in the middle of their flight.

Several years have passed since the twins arrival in the new world. The first thing they had millions of years had passed since they were sealed, they were understandably confused and disoriented. Though their coping mechanisms were different Irene immediately threw herself into learning as much about the world as she could. And Draco more or less became the designated hunter/explorer for the kingdom the twins now called home. They tried to avoid the loud female lest they reduce her and her condescending attitude to ashes.

Draco had some down time as he was awaiting the next expedition to be planned. A small cooing noise hit his ear holes and looked to the crib he was currently lying around wings folded to not cover the infant to much more akin to a blanket than anything else. He gave a low growl letting the nurse maid know the nestling was awake and to get the babies mother. While he waited the young lady reached out want to make physical contact with him, this did warm his heart. she had started this reaching out when she had turned two years old. He met halfway and let her tiny hands run and grip his nose.

Queen Agatha had walked in on the two it wasn't uncommon for Draco to be close to her daughter. At first she was astounded how gentle he could be. But what had really sealed the deal was the day after Dory had turned one assassins had entered the palace to kill the royal family the two who went after the king and queen were quickly dispatched when they had accidentally woke the king who had held them off long enough for the guards to arrive. The queens mind quickly registered a threat and she had raced off to her daughters room. The sight she came upon was unexpected to say the least, at least a dozen dead assassins on the way to the princesses room, she began to fear the worst when she entered the room she was greeted with an unusual sight.

She saw Draco standing protectively over the infant claws drenched in what could be correctly assumed to be blood, his tail wrapped around the child's crib in a protective gesture his pupils barely visible with his large glowing red iris' lips drawn back in a silent snarl. He blinked several times before he registered the queen as a non-threat and calmed down. Stepping away from the sleeping infant who chose that moment to wake up. like she knew he was no-longer close she appeared on the verge of tears, until she saw her mother and a loud happy giggle signaled her as fully awake. Agatha picked her daughter up and held her close as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, her shoulder was gently nudged when he looked over she saw the young male with concern etched into his expression he gently pressed his nose into her shoulder again and she heard his voice ring through her head. "**Are you alright?**" He asked full of concern her response was "yes i was just scared something happened to her," he nodded in understanding he once again spoke to her telepathically "**I swear to you no harm will befall her while I'm around, those who wish her harm will have to go through me or more accurately I'll go through them,**" she raised an eyebrow at this he saw this and clarified, "**My claws and teeth aren't for show not to mention my fire breath.**" The queen took this as well as anyone would with a look that screamed _'we will discuss this later'_ he merely nodded and left to return to where he was sleeping before the assassination attempt started.

The queen was shaken from these thoughts when she was addressed "**Ah your majesty good day to you little Dory here had just awakened, I don't know where she developed the habit to grab my nose when she wakes up, not that i am complaining,**" the queen merely chuckled "I know Draco and i must apologize for the lack of exploration it must be rather boring being all cooped up in this stuffy old palace," Draco raised his clawed hand "**N****onsense it is entirely understandable being away from home for so long I often forget you humans are incapable of traveling as far and as fast as I am, though it does give me the opportunity to uphold my word, and besides we dragons do need to rest every few months or so,**" that last part had a great deal of humor.

just then the memory began to fade as Tsukune returns to the physical world as they arrive at their destination. He glanced back to see Ruby still asleep, he debated on how to wake her up. He ultimately decided on possibly the safest and quickest option he had sent a minor electric shock through his scales into her lower body. She lightly started at the sudden shock but didn't entirely dislike on how it had made her womanly parts quiver with the stimulation. He caught the scent of her arousal suddenly very glad all of his bits were internalized. He looked back again and said "**we are about five minutes away and it isn't safe to sleep on a dragon when they are landing it can be rough,"**


	6. Chapter 6 Northern Ice Temple

**I Make no claim of ownership of Rosario+Vampire all rights to their respective owners**

**Chapter 5 Northern Ice Temple**

The pair came upon what appeared to be a canyon made of ice and in the center of what appeared to be a temple made of ice with ice sculpture guardians. The eyes of the guardians glowed in response to the unexpected guests and began to take up a defensive pose. Ruby had prepared for a fight until Tsukune rested his hand on her shoulder after he returned to his human form and stepped before her in a protective manner the sculptures recognized his draconic energy and dropped their defensive poses and welcomed them both and questioned the dragon if the woman with him was his mate.

At this both blushed profusely Tsukune said "Ruby is here to help me get reacquainted with my body and some of my abilities," Ruby was a little disappointed after he said this but didn't let go of hope entirely "_oh great I'm no better than Kurumu,_" Tsukune smirked and said "I heard that, hoping for something to happen," causing the young woman to blush fifty shades of red making Tsukune chuckle. Ruby cheekily grinned "maybe," this caused the young man to chuckle "who knows what the future holds," she suddenly realized something "you told them some of your abilities why?" Tsukune stops and turns to face the elder witch in front of him and merely responds "the abilities that we will work on here are mostly physical or mystical such as my shadow jumping," ruby sent a quizzical glance at the reawakened dragon standing before her he merely smiles and says "you'll see but first a tour of the place where we will be spending for the next week." Ruby nodded and followed him in.

The first reached the main common room, they reached the stairs which led the pair down into the sub-levels the first of which was he library to which Ruby commented "Yukari would love it here," Tsukune merely nodded. The next level down led to a hallway that led to a garden full of life the raven haired enchantress eyes widened in see this "impressed I take it," she merely nodded unable to form proper words.

He then led her to a door on the far right wall which opened to a room that seemed to be empty until the dragon provided light which showed the floor was water so deep the bottom couldn't be seen "this is the room that gets used if injuries are a bit severe, these waters are enchanted with healing magic," Tsukune explained Ruby questioned how he had acquired the enchanted he merely shrugs and says he was bored and wanted to see if he could do it.

He then closed the door they then traveled to the opposite side of the garden where they could see the other door when opened to a room with two doors Tsukune explained these were the sleeping quarters and to pick which ever one she wants he'll take the other one she had picked the room on the right and she walked into and saw what could be the exact replica of the dorms back at yokai academy accept for the obvious personal bathroom and shower. Ruby immediately started to unpack the clothes she had brought when she had realized it wasn't as cold as she had expected but still plenty cold. She was suddenly brought from her musings with a knock on her door when opened it revealed Tsukune saying training starts tomorrow at the crack of dawn and to be well rested.

Little did the raven haired enchantress that her subconscious would betray her true feelings for her green scaled friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my little monster lovelies here with an important message for you. I LIVE. And with that out of the way here is the first lemon of the story and the first member of the harem revealed and yes this will be a harem fic. And i would like to apologize for my lack of activity recently the hinge of the laptop I am writing this story started to break and i didn't want to use it to much. But that is enough about me lets get onto the story.**

**I Do Not Own Rosario+a Vampire **

**I only make claim ownership of my oc's in this story**

**Chapter 7 Dream and a Dragon**

Ruby went to bed with the knowledge that one of the strongest monsters in the world is sleeping in the room right next door. Anyone else in their right mind would be scared or at the least a little intimidated but she had found it to be a comfort. Because she got to know him beyond the scales, claws, and fangs she knew the kind and gentle soul behind those ruby orbs his eyes become when in his dragon form. Before Ruby knew she had entered the dream realm. Where she saw the young dragon, she was just thinking about.

They were in her bedroom with romantic lighting and classical music playing. She immediately knew what type of dream she was having when the dragon was next to her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she began to undress when the dragon in question ripped her clothing to shreds with nothing but his claws. Her masochistic tendencies got the better of her and she was rendered aroused within an instant and saw he was in a similar state through the old looking pants. Which she promptly removed to see his ten inch draconic member standing at full attention. She began to go to work on him with her mouth. She knew she was inexperienced with anything sexual aside from her masochistic tendencies but she knew to get better she would need practice to her. to her joy she began to hear grunts from the owner of the penis that was inside of her mouth.

After a few minutes her doing this she heard a sharp growl and the dragon picked her up and roughly tossed her onto the bed with her ass in the air she knew what he was after and began to willingly grind her core against his meat rod to better allow entrance into her most delicate area. In one smooth thrust he was buried deep inside of her completely ignoring her hymen tearing it viciously. She gave a light and quiet scream when her maidenhood was destroyed without restraint and moaned when she felt his draconic girth stretching her flower to its limits. Her toes curled in pure bliss then the young Aono began to move inside of her awakening nerves deep inside of her. He began to thrust in earnest while grabbing both of her wrists to pull her back. the sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded within the room. Her tongue hung from the side of her mouth while drool made its way down her jaw. She shot upright when she had felt her orgasm hit her with such an intensity her attempts at self pleasure were immediately put to shame waves of pussy juices leaked from her and gave both his member and the bedding underneath them both a generous coating. she slumped forward his member slipping out of her in her dazed state she missed his slight frown.

What she did not miss was the palm of his hand as it struck her right ass cheek. She squeaked from the strike feeling pleasure shoot up her spine nor did she miss the tone of his voice or the power he used when he spoke "**I don't remember telling you that you could cum yet. Nor did i tell you let my cock out of your pussy. I wasn't done yet.**" He proceeded to slap her other cheek with the same force if not slightly harder leaving both her butt cheeks nice and red. He then proceeded to grab her hip and flip her onto her back. the look on his face both scared and excited her he then grabbed both of her hips and thrust into her again nearly making her cum a second time. But she held it in she wanted him to dominate her and he was. His grin was nothing she ever thought she would see on his face as he proceeded to bang her brains out. Nor did she expect for him to latch onto her breasts more specifically her nipples. She felt him begin to suck on them both.

After a few minutes she heard a familiar voice "Ruby?" her eyes widened and looked to her left and saw the dragon that was currently thrusting into her she saw a wicked grin spread across his face "is this how you want your first time to be how interesting," the witch's eyes jump back to the dragon still inside of her and realized something and enunciated it "you are really in my dream how?" the only response she got was the Tsukune thrusting into her suddenly reach his climax at the same moment she did and he seemed intent of filling for all she was worth. she could feel herself stretching to accommodate the amount of his seed he was burring inside of her and her midsection began to swell with a barely noticeable bump that made it seem she was in the early stages of pregnancy. The real dragon responded with "I'll explain we you wake up," and with that he walks off around the corner then he peaks his head back around the corner and tells her with a wicked grin "its morning time to wake up," and with that Ruby jumps back to the waking world in some ruined pajamas and bedding.

She would have to ask the only male within a hundred miles how he got into her dream, but first laundry and she realized she doesn't know where to do the laundry, that may have been the one thing overlooked during her tour. And with that she jumped out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom and to her surprise it not only the amenities of a rest room but a shower and a bathtub. She was clean in less than an hour and made her way back to the common room and saw Tsukune sipping a mug of something hot given the steam rising off the mug and in his hands was a newspaper but this one was not in Japanese it was in English and the words _Washington Times _written across the top. And on the table was a fruit breakfast. Tsukune didn't need to look up to know Ruby had walked up on him he could still smell her arousal. "Now I know you have questions but first breakfast courtesy from the garden and don't worry about your bedding it is being taken care of as we speak so eat up you'll need your strength," and with that Ruby grabbed a mug and some of what was obviously hot chocolate and sat down at the table and began to eat. Her taste buds were in heaven with the way the fruits tasted. She finished ten minutes later "now some answers," Ruby regarded the dragon who turned and gave a fang filled grin.


	8. Chapter 8 The talk

**I Don't Own Rosario+Vampire or its characters.**

**Chapter 7 Answers + Training and a Dragon**

"How did you get into my dream?" Ruby began wanting to get that out of the way first. The only response to her was a shrug and a simply "you brought me into your dream," the confused look on the witch's face was slightly comical for the dragon sitting next to her. "Dragons have telepathic abilities and can be forced into someone else's dream if the dreamer has them there," Ruby's face lit up several shades of red and the dragon chuckled. He leaned closer "I didn't know you had such a naughty side; I wouldn't be opposed to seeing again" the emerald scaled behemoth chuckled at her reaction. They sat in an awkward silence while Ruby tried to get her atomic blush under control with Tsukune wearing a playful smile. The elder dragon asked if there was anything else, she wanted to know if there were anymore surprises and potential embarrassment.

"Well I can become a woman on command," this threw Ruby for a loop. Of all the things she was expecting she certainly wasn't prepared for a possible gender swap ability. She was about to ask how when he raised a hand and in a flash of bright light. No longer sat across from her was young male dragon instead was a rather busty female with long emerald hair and crimson eyes with slit pupils and skin so pale it could be compared to Mizore. "So what do you think?" the newly transformed female asked with a seductive smirk. She began to cross her legs when Ruby noticed even the dragons clothes changed to the standard Yokai Academy girls' uniform. Missing one very important article of clothing that Ruby could discern.

The now feminine Tsukune wasn't wearing any panties. Ruby caught an eye full of Tsukunes' newly formed pussy and its beautiful pink lips. What Ruby didn't know that she was staring. A devilish smirk pulled at Tsukunes' lips as she uncrossed her legs and then spread them to allow a better view for Ruby. It was at this moment Ruby realized she was staring and her face erupted in a blush you could swear could be seen from space.

Ruby then cleared her throat in an attempt to stop blushing until she heard "I don't mind you staring, it makes me feel beautiful and sexy." Ruby then proceeded to try and get the conversation back on track. "So what should I call you when you are like this?" avoiding eye contact with the dragon she just dreamt make her scream his name to the highest heavens.

A cute pout played at Tsukunes' features when she answered "fine you may call me Tsukki when I am in this form. And might I say I am absolutely flattered you find me so attractive," Ruby was about to explain but she was cut off, "before you try and deny anything i can smell your arousal." The atomic blush returned with a vengeance Ruby buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide it. Tsukki was now chuckling decided to mess with her further and pull her scales (which she can re-shape into clothes) back.

Ruby then tried to glare when she heard the chuckle. But she got an eye full of the completely nude Tsukki in front of her. Now Ruby gets a better look at the dragons physic perfectly toned muscles, breasts that could rival Kurumus' mother and finally perky pink nipples, and a small triangle of neatly trimmed green hair above her pussy.

"By the way this body is a virgin."

Rubys' mind immediately went to all the implications of that statement. And her face went nuclear in terms of a blush as steam poured from the top of her head. Ruby leveled a glare when she heard suppressed laughter and started to giggle along. And that was all it took to unleash the gut busting laughter from the now female dragon. With each laugh her breasts jiggled, Ruby could have sworn she was being taunted into having boob envy.

"Sorry sorry i didn't mean to tease, well I did, but it is important to find comedy." Tsukki began to go on a tangent about balance but Ruby found her gaze drawn back to the exposed nipples. "You can touch them if you want," Ruby shot Tsukki an incredulous look with the blush to end all blushes. Tsukki laughed at her reaction and with a snap of her fingers and another flash of light. A fully clothed Tsukune sat before her with a cheeky smile on his face.

"As you just saw I can change genders at will. I can also read emotions really well, and I posses enough power to completely destroy the world within about three maybe four years." Ruby merely gaped at that last one and was about to question what he meant but was interrupted by the male before her "Oh yeah I can also turn nearly anyone into either a dragon or a half dragon hybrid. But enough about me we got work to do so lets get to it. Also Ruby try and keep the fantasies of me screwing your brains out to your self or I might make them a reality."

And with that the pair set to work with their training.


	9. Chapter 8 Lemon alternate

**Hey hey hey I wanted to thank all of you for your patience with a reward here is an alternate route of the previous chapters conversation**

**Once again I Don't Own Rosario+Vampire**

"You can touch them if you want," was heard from the dragon and she gave a look that practically begged to see if it was alright and the firm nod was all the prompting she needed as Ruby stood slowly walked over. Ruby kneeled before the mighty dragon she was gonna share a living space with, and gently grabbed a hand full each of Tsukkis' large full bountiful tits. Tsukki was reveling being in control she was feeling rather pent up and this is just what she needed.

A Moan told Ruby she was doing a good job 'Tsukkis' nipples look so cold I wonder if she would mind if I tried to warm them' and so she began to move her mouth to the hardened nubs of flesh when she heard a throat clear and looked up to see a hardened glare sent her way **"I don't remember giving you permission to suck on my tits, naughty naughty, naughty girls must be punished," **and like that Ruby found herself across the dragons lap with her dress tossed onto her back and panties around her knees.

Tsukki covered her hand in dragon scales and proceeded to slap the seat of Rubys' ass. A few scales brushed her vagina telling Tsukki that Ruby was getting aroused. Another slap and another and so on until one hundred and fifty spankings later the dragon was certain Ruby would not be sitting properly for a few hours.

"**You are not to use healing magic on that or else I will give you a thousand more spankings, **now for the rest of your punishment come here," and with that Tsukki shifted back to Tsukune with an eleven inch erection and gestured to it. Ruby knew what she was being told what to do and began to crawl. She feared she would not be able to walk properly after that spanking she received. Ruby knew one thing, if she was wearing her panties they would totally drenched. This was her fantasy. Ruby was a masochostic pervert and she wanted to be used for the pleasure of the male no the alpha male in front of her.

She reached him and slowly brought her hand to his hardened member and began to gently stroke it. She gave a look to him to see if she was doing it correctly. He gave no sighs to stop he did however bring his hand to the top of her head and push her closer to his dick. Ruby was surprised by the action, but once she inhaled his scent her head began to swim. Her mouth opened and took the dragon dick into her mouth and began to slowly bob her head back and forth earning grunts of approval.

Suddenly she found his hand on the back of her head and forced to take his dick to the root. His hand kept her there robbing her of oxygen as his cock was well within her throat. He then proceeded to let Ruby begin to take his meat out of her mouth to get a breath when he grabbed her pigtails and forced his cock back into her throat. He proceed to keep ramming into her mouth for nearly a half hour only allowing Ruby a breath or two when he let go of her hair in favor of the back of her head and buried himself as deep in her throat as he could and unleash a flood of his seed. Ruby could feel her throat and stomach get painted white with his seed. If the fruit from the basket didn't fill her stomach then all of this cum most certainly would.

After nearly a minute of cumming he stopped Ruby felt her stomach hurt with how much male spunk she was just force fed. "Turn around," was all that Tsukune said with his still hard member. Ruby complied knowing where this was going, and it was going right where she wanted it to. She felt him rub his hardened member against her soft entrance. But it never came, what did come was the quick and painful use of her other hole. She screamed at the sudden sensation, a scream of both pain and pleasure. Ruby then felt something. She felt him growing inside of her, she hazarded a look behind her and what she saw both terrified her and aroused her to no end.

She saw Tsukune with four horns, large bat like wings scales covering his chest arms and his neck and his cheeks. Had she looked lower she would have seen the long reptilian tail. She felt his clawed hands grab hold of her waist. He began to pull back he stopped when the tip was still inside the he thrust back into her. The resounding smacking of flesh on flesh reignited the stinging of her posterior. Her pussy juices began to flow leaving clear trails leading to her unused hole.

The sound of cloth tearing was heard Ruby knew what had happened Tsukune tore her outfit apart leaving her completely nude. His clawed hands made their way to her bare breasts where he roughly grabbed hold of them and began to maul them. He kept his claws dull as to not tear skin and draw blood but sharp enough to leave temporary marks said claws found her hard nipples and toyed with them.

Tsukune pulled her so she was still on her knees but upright. He continued to thrust into Ruby while her hands made their way to her unused hole. A sharp growl as well as the feeling of fangs on her shoulder stopped her short she turned her gaze to see crimson glare leveled at her. Tsukune Picked Ruby up by her knees and kept her legs spread as they continued to stare into the others eyes. When suddenly Ruby felt something prodding her virgin folds and looked down when she saw his tail teasing her folds. Suddenly his tail thrust upwards spearing through her hymen and hitting her cervix. Ruby once again screamed out at the sudden sensation that drove her to climax her juices coated his tail. "**I don't remember giving you permission to cum yet,**" Rubys' eyes widened when she heard that he quoted her dream.

Tsukune then began to piston his tail into the once virgin hole. And continued to Fuck her ass. The sounds of rampant sex filled the room nearly forty-five minutes later Tsukune sensed his own orgasm coming and proceeded to bury himself in Rubys' ass as far as he could. Ruby felt him bottom out in her ass as his tail somehow forced itself deeper into he vagina. When she hit her climax she could feel something on Tsukunes dick begin to grow right past her asshole. She immediately knew what it was Tsukune had a knot similar to some beast type yokai and it was buried in her ass. She then felt liquid heat spread through out her midsection.

Her stomach began to bloat with how much he was pumping into her but Ruby hardly noticed with all the mind numbing pleasure coursing through her. Her tongue hung loosely from her mouth as drool made its way down her chin. She twitched as her vision began to grow darker. Ruby found her new favorite way to fall asleep.

Five minutes later Tsukunes knot deflated enough to pop out of Ruby as he gazed lovingly at her while his jizz leaked from the freshly used hole. He then brought his clawed hand to her shoulder and slowly trailed his claws down her arm as the image of a black dragon with ruby red eyes was slowly manifesting on her arm all the way to her elbow.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Rosario+Vampire**

**Chapter 9 The Frustration**

Tsukune and Rubys' time away from the academy was almost at an end. And the progress was beyond expectations, while Ruby was having increasing difficulty reigning in her perverse mind. So far she was having nightly dreams with him wrecking her, and on occasion a dream of them having a big family with at least seven children. She wasn't as shocked when he walked up to her in her dreams or standing off to the side and barely making his presence known he even got into an argument with the dream him Rubys' subconscious created.

It was during her time with Tsukune, Ruby learned it was dangerous to wake a sleeping dragon. It was the following morning after an exceptionally exhausting day. Ruby had dressed in her usual corset and long skirt and made her way to the kitchen and found a modern kitchen and proceeded to make a large breakfast. Once done she made her way to Tsukunes' room and entered neither really fazed if the other was naked. As far as Ruby was concerned Tsukune had seen all that she had when he walked into her sexual dreams. And he had sat directly in front of her completely nude, as a female but still, to her discovery there was a fully transformed dragon curled up in front of her his light snores could be felt through the floor. She immediately walked up to him he wasn't too big, as it the tip of one of his spines would at nipple level to her.

Ruby started to try and wake him up. She began to try and shake him and was met with a low growl which made him sound larger than he was. "Come on Tsukune, time to get up," and she began to wake him up again to receive more than more than a verbal warning. Tsukune subconsciously tapped into his lightning dragon powers and shocked Ruby. And she was flung out the door startling Tsukune awake.

Tsukune immediately rushed to her side to check on her only reaching a half transformation. "Oh my god Ruby, are you okay? I should have warned you not to try and wake me up, I am so sorry. I hope you can for...give...me," his concern changed to a blank stare. A familiar scent had hit his nose. Ruby was aroused, somehow he forgot she was a masochist and enjoyed the feeling pain. He had seen enough of her fantasies o have this information burned into his mind for all eternity. He smelt something other than smoked witch and raised a scale covered eyebrow "Did... did you make breakfast?" he looked back to her to see a face of pleasure on her.

Tsukune then proceeded to create an ice cube in his hand. He then proceeded to reach his empty hand up her skirt and move her panties. He then put the ice cube inside of Rubys' wet pussy. Her eyes snapped open at the sudden cold sensation inside of her core she then proceeded to try and fish the cube of frozen water out of her virgin hole. Once it was out she looked around and saw Tsukune walking down the hall towards the kitchen, an adorable pout on her face she stood and raced over to him. "That was mean Tsukune, now how will you make this up to m-MHH" She was interrupted with a sudden kiss from the returning Tsukki. A tongue probed at Rubys' lips to ask for permission to enter, and it was granted.

Tsukkis' tongue immediately began to dominate the inside of Rubys' mouth, given Tsukkis tongue is that of a reptile and is long and thin, coiling around the elder witches own tongue the tongue coil even pulled her tongue out of her mouth allowing her to suck on Rubys' own tongue. Meanwhile Tsukkis tail pulled the skirt up her draconic hand slipped under it and found the sopping wet pussy and began to tease its folds bringing Ruby to the edge of an orgasm. Then pulling away and ending the kiss Tsukki began to continue the walk to the kitchen. But stopped to glance over her shoulder and said "No Ruby the ice cube in you pussy wasn't me being mean. But what I did just now, now that was mean. Come on I'm hungry and I am sure you are a great cook."

Ruby just looked dumbfounded at what just happened and now she was even more sexually frustrated. She began to chase after the female dragon in front of her. She noticed Tsukki changing into her full human form, the entire seat of her pants were nonexistent exposing Tsukkis perfect peach shaped ass, once again sans panties, as the pants began to fully repair them hiding said perfect looking butt cheeks once again. It may have been only for a couple of seconds but the image was permanently burned into her mind and for the next few days she was certain the inside of her eye lids.

The pair made it to the kitchen and ate the breakfast Ruby made Tsukki made a face that made her look like she just came. Ruby glared upset that she would be denied her own orgasm. She looked to her food to get more rice only to discover her rice bowl empty. And looked back to Tsukki give her a bored glare and she spoke "You know how you feel right now," Ruby nodded, ", thats how **_I_** feel since you seem bound and determined to drag me to your fantasies night after night I'm even aware of it when you are awake. And it leaves me so GODDAMN frustrated"

Ruby could only blush and try to avoid eye contact..."**LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU,**" the obviously male voice signaled Tsukunes' return. The harsh crimson eyed glare was what she met when she looked at him. "So here is what you're gonna do, you are gonna try harder to get your perverted mind under control or so help me supreme goddess. **I will turn those fantasies into a reality and you won't be able to walk or cast spells properly for months. **Understand." He said that last part through gritted teeth signifying his seriousness. Ruby could only nod her head as she shook in either arousal or fear. Said emotions were at war for dominance within the witch.


	11. Chapter 10

**I Don't Own Rosario+Vampire All Rights Are reserve by their respective owners.**

**Chapter 10 The Reveal**

**Monster speak**

_**Inner Moka/Spells/Telepathy**_

"Regular speech"

_'thoughts'_

The following day of Tsukunes' and Rubys' departure the gang was on their way to school when Kurumu spoke up, "Hey where is Tsukune, any ideas?" this was met with confused faces. Nobody but Mizore knew Tsukune was no longer on school grounds, though she decided it was best to keep that info to herself lest she give too much away. Kokoa was the one to voice her opinion on the matter "Who cares where that weakling is, the only things he was good for is feeding my onee-chan, and releasing her seal," and with that she turned up her nose in a believed superiority. No one caught Mokas' minor flinch, save for a certain snow woman, Moka had a feeling as to where Tsukune was, at least from her perspective, he was avoiding her, and more specifically her inner self, because of her brutal rejection.

_'You know you could have been gentler,'_

_**'I know that but I wasn't wrong, think about how much it will hurt when we have to watch him die while we remain unchanged and still immortal'**_

_'I know but you could have been nicer,'_

The members of their group present were oblivious of the conversation going on within Mokas mind. They ran into Gin on their way to class, where he unashamedly gropes Kurumus breasts. And was promptly flattened by the rain of golden wash tubs summoned by their genius friend. They made their way to their respective classes only to discover Tsukune not at his desk. Moka deflated more at his absence, class started with Ms. Nekonome informing them of Tsukunes expulsion. The members of the newspaper club were furious but decided to bite back their words about the headmaster. Moka took this the hardest thinking that she wouldn't get the chance to apologize for her inner-self's words, even Inner Moka was shaken by this.

Ms. Nekonome tried to cheer everyone up with another surprise announcement "Now I know you all had some form of attachment to Aono-san and may be upset, but we have two new students joining us today let us give a warm welcome to the new students, you can come in now," and in walked a picture of beauty cotton candy pink hair that reached just below her shoulders, heart shaped face, and a generously curved body that could give a succubus envy, and it did, her attire was the standard Yokai Academy cream colored sleeveless vest, white long sleeve shirt, and finally a long skirt that reached her knees. She placed her hand on her hip and turned to her new classmates and her eyes snapped open so fast most could have sworn they heard a snapping sound, to reveal dazzling crimson iris's and a deep scowl that screamed superiority.

"My name is Roselia, Rose for short, Annamarie Dracarius," she introduced and immediately locked her eyes on her new seat which incidentally is Tsukunes old seat she began to make her way to it when Saizo decided to be his usual self and tried to assert dominance and blocked her path he was about to speak when he was interrupted. Rose decided to flare her draconic energy and in a voice absolutely saturated in power "**Unless you are about to apologize for blocking my path, if not then you had best sit back down if you want to continue breathing unassisted orc,**" she coolly threatened.

Ms. Nekonome decided to try and diffuse the situation with question "Weren't there two of you?" Roses demeaner changer gone was the anger and superiority that was on her features. Replaced by a cute expression of cuteness as she looked back at the teacher. And the two just stared at one another until Rose grumbled rather unladylike under her breath the most some students heard was "lost in a straight hall" and nearly everyone sweat dropped at this.

Rose made her way to the door unaware of the figure emerging from her shadow at first it appeared to be a blob of darkness but the more it rose from the shadows, it took on a more feminine appearance. Rose opened the door to look in the hallway for the second student mostly unaware said student was right be hind her. The shadow figure reached out a hand "Nice try Shade," the hand jumped back and the shadows exploded to reveal a female student in the casual green jacket of the Yokai Academy girls uniform, a long skirt bordering dress that ended near her ankles. Her features included dark purple shoulder length spiky hair that bordered black and red eyes and an adorable pout, another with a knock out body but her bust was nearly two sizes bigger than rose.

"Oh poo your no fun like usual," she paused and gave rose an appraising look, "you look good in that," Shade introduced herself as Shade Aono Dracarius earning a few glances from the students and with that Rose shrugged and the pair walked to the open seats and class got underway.

Little did everyone know big changes are about to happen mainly centered around the pair of fresh meat for the butcher shop that is Yokai academy

**AN. I apologize for my absence please accept my humble apology as I beg for forgiveness. with that out of the way here it is the reactions possibly more chapters like this in the next few chapters or will alternate.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Rosario+Vampire All rights are reserved to their respective owners.**

** Hey hey hey its me my monster lovelies it is I here to inform you that I do indeed live sorry for the lack of activity I had great difficulty getting this chapter to flow properly. And now we will see hoe the news paper club reacts to the new faces. And another harem member will be identified.**

**Chapter 11 Adjust**

The homeroom just ended and both Rose and Shade made their way to their next class with Ririko Kagume. Said teacher saw the pair and momentarily froze upon sight of them her lamia instincts screaming at her that there were dragons here and to bow down to them, her body began to produce pheromones' that would be imperceptible save for a select few species. These species being most reptile yokai, vampires, werewolves, and finally the most powerful amongst the list the dragons. The reaction of said students was about as different as them. Rose merely raised an eyebrow and giving a look of 'yes I'm a dragon now what do you want'. Whilst Shade had a massive grin as if she was just given a new toy to play with, and play with she shall, and her eyes glowed slightly.

The new students weren't the only ones to notice the sudden pheromones, a certain pink haired vampire also noticed as did her sealed counter part. Both in utter confusion at the teachers actions.

'_**What is she doing why is she releasing those pheromones? Is she submitting to us? Or to them? **_Inner Moka asked with the last question directed at the ew students. What had shocked both of them was that said pair looked directly at the rosary. Staring directly at as if staring at the silver haired vampiress herself. To say the pink haired Moka was unnerved was a bit of an understatement. Then the pair looked directly into Mokas green eyes, and once again their reactions to her were vastly different, Shade just starred impassively as if looking at something that could be entertaining, while Rose had a look of sadness and nostalgia as if she was looking at some who had passed away.

_'She looks just like mother... well mostly...maybe just the face, pretty sure mom has her beat in terms of bodily proportions especially her breasts... what is she a b-cup? Not that there is anything wrong with that. I merely thought if a vampire were to attract fathers attention she would have bigger bust, and maybe a nicer ass, not that there is anything wrong with it but it could be a bit fuller like father when he is in his female form,' _ thought Rose, _'Now that blue haired succubus has a nicer rack... great, well there's the confirmation that I am bi-sexual. I mean most female dragons are, its just I always thought I would find a nice male settle down an have at least two or three dozen kids. Goddess some times I wish I didn't inherit mothers sexual apatite.' _

Just at that last thought a new voice entered her mind a voice she knew since she hatched. The voice of her cousin Shade. _'Well your mother was a second born dragoness and she was a succubus before she became a dragon so her carnal apatite was pretty big_.' she glanced at Ririko-sensei and licked her lips_ 'Speaking of carnal apatite I wonder go goods that lamias' tongue is. I can't wait to find out I bet you a free lunch she will call us after school is out to swear undying loyalty to us, what do you think Rose.'_

Rose glanced at the teacher who blushed at the eye contact and quickly averted her gaze. Rose smirked and looked back _'You are on.'_ was the only response she knew that was gonna happen but it would be entertaining at the least.

Class proceeded as normal apart from the blush on Ririkos' face most of the class knew she wasn't the type to get flustered easily. She was the type of person to fluster others. Her instincts were screaming to submit to the dragons. She could barely keep her attention on teaching rather that the dragons. She knew she had to swear her loyalty mind body and soul, and if they would ask she would gladly bear the dragons children or merely be used as a tool for the dragons pleasure. She knew she would gladly tear out her own uterus out if asked by the dragons but prayed they wouldn't ask that of her. She now had a plan to get them alone and where there would be no interruptions, a plan that could greatly backfire if either dragon felt insulted, and could very well cost her, her life.

Now with the plan in mind she asked the dragon pair if they would be willing to see her after school ends to make sure they were capable of fully understanding the material and was with the rest of the class academically. Both dragons found that reasonable and agreed, Ririko was glad they weren't insulted because if they were they had every right to kill her in front of the class. Or they could humiliate her in front of the entire school by ripping her clothes from her body and having their way with her in front of the class, claim she insulted them and claim her as collateral to be their pet and be free to issue any punishment they wished for her from a light spanking, or be used as a breeding sow for the entirety of the dragon race and her only purpose would be to sire new dragons for as long as her body was able, and once she was able to no longer produce new dragons she would probably be killed or released back to her kind and shunned, stripped of everything to her name, and exiled to the human world where she would probably become personal hooker for some sugar daddy. This was the absolute worst case scenario her plan could create.

Class ended not long after. The rest of the morning classes were easy enough. Lunch rolled around and Rose bought Shade lunch given the bet they looked for a place to sit. Shade nudged when she spotted the Newspaper club.

"Mind if we join you," Rose asked the group. The scent of the group told the dragon pair every female was taken by by a very powerful male and it wasn't the werewolf present. The group agreed and light conversation was had during this time Rose kept glancing at Moka.

"If you don't mind me asking Dracarius-san why do you keep looking at me?"

"I don't mind at all and please call me Rose, and the reason is you look like my mother before she was killed,"

And with that the group ate in silence. Lunch ended and the afternoon classes were just like the morning classes as in easy. The school day ended and both dragons made their way to Ririko-sensei to see what she wanted.


	13. Lore Note

**Hello my monster lovelies I feel I must apologies for this not being a chapter **

**but one of my reviewers pointed out that I haven't exactly established any lore to this story**

**and this is going to do just that. And spoilers alert, but that is mostly in the character lore.**

**Dragon lore.**

**1\. Dragons posses the ability to either change other species into either full blooded dragons or a unique fusion between the intended subjects original species and a dragon. The full dragon transformation happens when a dragon directly infuses their blood into the targets heart by slicing open the individuals chest slicing through bone and flesh and drawing blood from said dragon and allowing the blood direct contact with the non-dragons heart. Or if they are a blood dragon their tongue will shoot out and pierce the heart and pump blood into them. This also allows the newly turned dragon the access to their makers entire life and allowing the second born dragon to relive every moment of their own life up to the point of the turning. The intended target of the turning will be forced into a coma like state while the changes to their soul and mind occur once the subject awakens their body will be put into a large crystal like formation made of their own draconic energy for their body to change. They will start out as a newly hatched dragon, though they will age rapidly to the point where their human form before they turned.**

**2\. When a dragon takes a mate of another species the dragon can adopt the form of their partners species. This is to insure any and all possible offspring don't come into the world in a malformed baby. If this does happen the chances of the infant surviving are less than one percent. If a dragon takes a second born dragon as a mate they will gain some aspects of their mates dragon form, be it a spade tipped tail to larger wings to even extra horns. The added features become permanent aspects of the dragon.**

**3\. In order for a dragon to make someone a double breed they must ingest the dragons blood and wish for the change. this will also insure the survival of any children.**

**4\. Dragons of both gender have complete control of their reproduction. This means that if one of a mated pair doesn't feel they are ready for children they need to make the decision to not have kids and then no kids no matter how much intercourse the mated pair have.**

**5\. Dragons will have the capacity to make a human form after they hit 75 years of age. Verbal communication comes when they are roughly three days old.**

**6\. Half dragons will still have their original species' weakness but at a much lesser degree Ex. Half Dragon Half vampire will be capable of physical contact with water for a limited time but this time can be lengthened given the proper training.**

**7\. the chances of a second born dragon becoming an elemental dragon is rather high. the dragons blood responsible for turning them more or less latches on to the recipients soul and uses that as the initial building point for their new dragon body. As such will determine if they will be an elemental.**

**8\. Dragons are revered as gods by some species most being reptile species the most common among the serving individual would the lamia and other all female reptilian species. And mated pairs between lamias and dragons often produce more offspring than most other non dragon mated pair the record would be around seven children between a lamia and a dragon.**

**9\. Some dragons can achieve levels of strength of the gods. there can only be one "Dragon God" per element and if a dragon wants that title they will either have to be the offspring of said 'dragon god' or gain enough strength to challenge them and kill them.**

**10\. When a dragon turns an individual into either a full dragon or half dragon they will not need an external seal to maintain a human form. In cases of individuals with seals so powerful they create a secondary 'soul' the dragons blood will latch on to both souls so both survive and continue to share a body or split themselves apart with little to no repercussions.**

**11\. The majority of the dragon population live on an island in the middle of the pacific ocean within a dimensional bubble similarly to yokai academy. Along side several types of elves and some small colonies of humans. The dragon royals are the reigning power on the Island of Dracos. These royals are said to be the strongest of all dragons.**

**12\. Some dragon that are still inside of their eggs will pick an individual besides their parents to take care of them and will await for their intended caretakers to make contact with the egg. These caretakers can be selected thousands of years in advance.**

**13\. Should both parents of a nest be killed protecting their nest a small group of female dragons are then responsible for the eggs and the young. These female dragons are referred to as Nest Mothers. The Nest Mothers are female dragons who are incapable of having families of their own whether they are to old, lost their mate before they could have children of their own and intend to be eternally faithful to their deceased mate, or were born being incapable of reproduction entirely.**

**14\. Most baby dragons possess the ability to change gender for a few days after hatching. Most prefer to remain as the gender they are born with. After the few days females loose the ability to switch genders on command, where as male dragons this ability merely goes dormant. In the event said males take a mate and lay eggs and their mate is killed before all of the eggs hatch the gender swap ability reactivates, and their female forms are capable of producing milk in order to feed the babies who have to wait weeks for their teeth to come in. Once reactivated this ability will remain in their skillset.**

**15\. Both genders of dragons are capable of getting females of other species pregnant.**

**16\. It is not uncommon for dragon parents find others to help protect the nest and will often look to other species. These individuals are called Nest Defenders. There is a limit to how many Nest Defenders a single nest as each Nest Defender will be a specific element such as lightning of fire. The process to "Create" the nest defenders is that they must have the blood of either the male of females of the nest infuse their blood into the veins of the individual typically the blood is introduce into the arms halfway up the forearm the preferred method is the dragon responsible for the nest defender is using the claw on their pointer finger to slice their hand in a straight line leading to the base of the finger letting the blood flow when using said bloodied claw to pierce the skin, just deep enough to gain access to the recipients own blood. Once this is done what appears to be three connected claw marks will appear somewhere on the defenders body the location is always random.**

**17\. As the centuries pass the ratio of male to female dragons has been shifting more towards the female side. As such male dragons have been permitted to form harems of females either from their own species of from other species. As decried by one of the old dragon kings.**

**Character lore**

**Tsukune**

**1\. Tsukune is the adopted son of katsumi and koji aono. He is also considered an elder dragon even after being reduced to a human infant by the three dark lords 10 years prior to current point in the story.**

**2\. Tsukune is an omni-elemental dragon, meaning he can use multiple different forms of elemental magic and elemental dragon forms.**

**3\. During Tsukunes' long life he was mated to a nice second born dragon and had started a family.**

**4\. Tsukunes' mate was killed by a vampire who wished to be able to make a claim that very few vampires could. Said vampire was a coward but was smart enough to bring back-up in the form of a clan of dragon hunters. Said hunters had destroyed three of the eggs of tsukunes nest, but only killing two of the unhatched young the third survived and was taken in by some of the nest mothers.**

**5\. So far Tsukune has three different Nest Defenders two who are human and the third happens to be a yoko similar to kuyo but thanks to his dragons blood she now has a total of six tails.**

**6\. originally had green hair but it changed when his mate was murdered. And natural crimson eyes.**

**Roselia 'Rose' Annamarie Dracarius**

**1\. Is Tsukunes oldest child.**

**2\. Was named after her mother.**

**3\. Confirmed bi-sexual**

**4\. Has her mothers scales and her fathers eyes**

**Shade Aono Dracarius**

**1\. Tsukunes niece.**

**2\. Same age as Rose.**

**3\. Loves making mischief.**

**4\. Is a shadow dragon.**

**5\. design was inspired by the Glasburgh dragon from What's New Scooby Doo.**


	14. Chapter 12 The battle and the Wrath

**Disclaimer I Don't own Rosario+Vampire all rights are reserved to their respective owners.**

**Merry Christmas my little monster lovelies. Here is a present from me to you. Here we are getting back to our favorite witch and dragon pair. For now will leave the new students to get acquainted while the ice temple duo will be on their last day at said temple.**

If anyone else saw Tsukki and Tsukune they would be compelled to believe that they were two very different people and for all intents and purposes they would be right. Tsukki wasn't just a very feminine Tsukune but rather a much more motherly figure while Tsukune paints a very fatherly picture.

Ruby was getting used to the dichotomy between Tsukune and Tsukki. Tsukune was the over-protective papa bear while Tsukki was the perfect mother. Her mind goes back to two nights ago startling awake after a nightmare about the accident that took her parents from, Tsukki burst into the room in just a night shirt and proceeded to comfort her. Ruby still remembers the feeling of Tsukkis soft bosom against her face and how Tsukki combed her fingers through her hair and shushing her as one would an infant. And another difference was Tsukune seemed to be the early bird between the two while Tsukki seemed to hate anything before noon besides anything with caffeine or food and took at least an hour to get going.

The best example would be when Ruby made breakfast and it was Tsukki that walked out she was in her full human form and completely nude. Which itself wouldn't be so bad except for 1) the clearly visible tear stains going down her face and 2) the rather large penis dangling between her legs. The second part signified not a complete gender shift between the two halves of the dragon. The penis itself was rather intimidating to look a, appearing to be about ten inches when flaccid and thicker than both of her wrists. Her imagination getting the better of her and imaging what it would be like to have it going inside of any of her holes. When suddenly getting aroused '_Great I'm horny again here's hoping anything we do today will leave me to exhausted to try anything with Tsukune. But what's with the tear stains maybe Tsukune is getting more memories from his past. Probably shouldn't bring it up, wouldn't wanna get barbequed again_'. Her focus was pulled back to the glorious cock in front of her it twitched and grew longer. Making her face heat up more.

Tsukune had received more of his former lives memories he remembered all of his adventures with Dory teaching her how to use magic. The fall of her kingdom and her mysterious disappearance. His sister finding a mate and having kids his sisters mate being killed by hunters looking to sell their hides. His sister killing all of the hunters loosing herself to a power hungry parasite that had latched onto her heart. Being forced to fight his own sister and sealing her deep within the earth and use her excess energy to heal the area of their battle.

The recent batch of memories were confusing in terms of the emotional payload that each memory unloads. These memories involved a female dragon who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties, and looked like an older version of outer Moka with breasts as big if not bigger than kurumu's mother. Her vibrant pink hair barely passed her shoulders, her emerald green eyes Her name was Rosemary. The emotions attached to the memories were ones of love and heart ache. The memory Tsukune received last night was the memory of them becoming a mated pair. Which raised the question if they were mated where was she now why hadn't she sought him out to reconnect? This line of questioning led to more emotional pain and silent sobs.

The pair ate in silence Tsukki refused to wear clothes just to fluster Ruby. This was probably the last time for Tsukune to be Tsukki for a while. Tsukki stopped eating when she felt the ice give off soft vibrations. She closed her eyes and focused on the tactile senses to pinpoint the source of the vibrations. She had expected a wild animal much less an entire army of dragon hunters. "We got company, and not the friendly kind." She spoke as she stood and made her way to the door in a burst of flames Tsukune returned while wearing what appeared to be armor. Ruby quickly made her way to right beside of him.

They made their way to greet the army. Making it half way to them. In a booming voice "**LEAVE NOW AND YOU MAY BE SPARED, STAY AND YOU WILL DIE,**" The army responded by raising their weapons and with a mighty battle cry they began their charge. Tsukune gave a small smirk and said "keep in mind I gave you an out," he rushed into the fray. Ruby spread her six raven wings and provided airol support while Tsukune transformed and pulled his wings back into his body. He had assumed his drake transformation. Tsukune felt the fire rise within his chest he let that feeling build from his chest to his throat and finally to his mouth. A massive torrent of flame erupted from his mouth scorching the ice and a portion of the enemy forces.

Ruby tried to provide support from the air but their archers were too good managing to clip a few feathers, she landed only for her attention to be grabbed by a loud roar. Her head snapping to the source only to find Tsukune tearing through the enemy forces as if their very armor was made of paper leaving her distracted some of the enemy swordsmen tried to cut her down. She dodged most easily but she was getting grazed by the weapons Her strength was fading too fast to be normal. Her attention was drawn away by a loud cry of pain from Tsukune, to her horror there was a spear sticking out of his neck and if one were to look closely they would see a small trickle of blood going along the shaft of said spear. this was the distraction one of the swordsmen needed lunging forward with a dagger he had struck her piercing her right breast and into her right lung.

She screamed at the pain, her scream grabbed Tsukunes attention his eyes locking onto Rubys' form dagger sticking out of her chest his pupil dilated becoming near impossible to see if one were to look into his eye. His mind was a typhoon of emotions fear, panic, anxiety, anger, hatred. How... How dare these lower life forms try to take what is his, a crown jewel of **HIS **hoard. How **Dare **they try to kill one of **HIS MATES**.

Suddenly the scene changed no longer was he standing on the frozen tundra watching Ruby die, he was in a cave with a pink haired female with a broad sword sticking out of her chest with a silver haired male standing over her, said male turned in his direction revealing crimson eyes. Suddenly Tsukune was back on the tundra he ripped the spear out of his neck and raced over to the fallen Ruby. He shifted to his half transformed state and picked up her fallen form she gazed up to him her eyes hazy and unfocused. She chocked on her own blood in hacking coughs. "I'm *hack* sorry *hack hack* Tsukune guess I wasn't strong *Cough* enough to stand besides you" Ruby chocked out. Something inside of Tsukune snapped at the sound of the apology, the burning feeling inside of his chest was back but much worse it felt like a poison squirming with in his heart and soul, he closed his eyes and he took a deep breath fanning the flames of his wrath.

His eyes snapped open Red iris' and white sclera replaced by the darkest obsidian where a black pupil sat in its place a bloody slice in the obsidian as his scales began to darken until they were jet black his horns, claws, and spines growing sharper. In the next moment appeared to be in slow-motion they watched as their true target inhaled and set to work raising their shields when instead of red or orange flames there were black flames wit hints of purple. For a brief second the dragon hunter army felt the heat of the flames, it felt as if the core of the sun itself was being launched at them. After the second was over they felt nothing they knew they wouldn't survive the flames. What the hunters didn't expect was burning pain once their bodies were nothing more than ashes. That's when it clicked with their leader Their target was ensuring nothing could bring them back he was burning their souls. Whether or not this was intentional no one would ever know as there would be absolutely no traces of the army itself left.

Once Tsukune was done with the army his attention was turned to Ruby and he spoke "**If ****I could**** give you the strength to live would you take it? The strength to stand by my side for however long you would wish to. The strength to return to the academy at my side and protect our friends, our family would you take it?**" her response was to grab his arm and squeeze with what little strength she had in her dying form. The determined look in her eyes was all the answer he needed he spoke again "**Good and keep in mind this was your choice,**" he removed the blade and moved his clawed hand to the point above her sternum his claw piercing flesh he moved his hand down in a straight line his claw slicing flesh and bone and cloth as a hot knife through butter would. He stopped when he reached the bottom of her rib cage using his fingers to spread her chest open to expose her weakly beating heart. he brought his wrist to his mouth and sunk his fangs into it deep enough that if you listened closely enough you could have heard the crunch of his bones. He raised his bloody wrist over her beating heart allowing his draconic blood to work its magic.

**Once again sorry for the lack of updates please be gentle in the reviews. Anyways here is a new chapter this was supposed to go out on Christmas but things changed but ay ways here is a late present from me to all of you. And as always please read and review.**


End file.
